Ben and Draggie's Bodastic Boss Adventures
by bluesharky
Summary: The boss yokai, a tribe of yokai none have befriended. However, the mysterious watch holder Ben and his yokai partner Draggie aren't going to let that stop them from tracking down and befriending the biggest baddest yokai out there! This a spin off of the story Cyan Yokai Tale, which is where Ben(me) is from. Go check that out for more details.


_In the world of yokai, there are many tribes. As different as they may be, they all share one thing in common, and that's the friendship the members have with those who posses the yokai watch. However, there is one tribe that does not share this trait. It is known as the Boss tribe. Yokai so powerful, and sinister, that no one could befriend them. Or is that true? Is it possible for these creatures of such power to be tamed by a mere human? Well, its time to find out!_

* * *

It was a pleasant day in the town of Springdale, home of the boy who can become friends with yokai, Nate Adams. But that's not who this stories about so never mind him.

At the restaurant known as nom burger was the two heroes of these stories.

Sitting at the left side of the table was the traveler and yokai collector Ben. Ben had a dark blue fedora and wore a cape-like trench coat of the same color, he also wore some old blue crocs, he had long pants with two blue stripes, and he wore a black shirt with a cyan crystal that had two crystals sticking out on the two corners and two coming out of the sides. Ben was a rather tall person ,his eyes were blue, and his hair was brown with some blonde mixed in.

Sitting across from him was his yokai partner Draggie, who was happily chowing down his favorite meal, a crab omelet. He was of the slippery tribe of yokai, resembling a baby dragon with a crystal ball on his head, whore a bib with an orange swirl, he had small orange hair with small purple horns, and yellow eyes.

"Thanks for that Ben!" Draggie said as he chowed down.

"No problem Partner, it's the least I can do," Ben said before taking a sip of his drink.

Ben had recently gotten separated from his partner when they were attacked by the wicked. But with help of the other watch holders, he was able to be reunited with the dragon and was enjoying every moment with his partner.

_**And if that's not enough info for yah, go check out my other story Cyan Yokai Tale, for more info about me and my partner.**_

"So, what we going to do next?" Draggie asked as he finished the omelet and felt plump, "Are we going after Bear or Eddy next?".

"I had something else in mind," Ben explained, "Since the wicked gave us so much trouble, I think we need to increase the strength of our numbers,".

"Sounds great, we should probably give Nate a break anyways," Draggie chuckled, "So who did you have in mind?".

"I think we should go for the big ones," Ben then get excited, "The Boss yokai!".

"What!?" Draggie said sounding alarmed, "Is that even possible!?".

"Hey, it's worth a try," Ben said, "Boss yokai have always been one favorite kind of yokai, alone side slippery and shady of course,".

"Like that one that those servants of that jelly head tried to free?" Draggie asked.

"Ah yeah, that was fun," Ben said as they thought back to the times before the first story.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was a cloudy rainy day at Springdale. Ben had just entered the school yard.

"So is this the last seal?" he asked, before Draggie hoped out of his coat.

"It should be," Draggie said, "Whatever those other yokai were trying unleash must be big,".

"Do we really have to keep it sealed," Ben asked, "It might be something really cool,".

"Ben, this thing was sealed for a reason," Draggie said sounding concerned, "We shouldn't go against those who sealed it,".

"I guess, but what if?" before Ben could finish his sentence, the ground began to shake.

"Oh no, something big and smiley is coming!" Draggie cried.

Just then a snake like monster with three heads and one eye appeared.

"Oh yeah, I'm freeeeeeeee!" it said with three different voice at once. It then eyed Ben and Draggie, "You two ssssssshall be my firssssssst sssssssnack in yearsssssssss!".

"You were saying," Draggie grumbled.

"Eheheh," Ben nervously laughed.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"Are your sure about this Ben?" Draggie asked.

"Of course," Ben assured, "Besides, with your almighty power we should be able to handle anything,"

"Should've known you be into the big ones," Draggie sighed casually, before happily hopping onto Ben's fedora, "So who's first to be our new friend?".

"Not sure yet," Ben said as he walked out of the restaurant, "Perhaps we can find some info from one of the locals,".

"Who the heck would know anything about boss yokai?" Draggie asked.

"What about him?" Ben said, motioning to person who looked anxious. "Pardon me sir, but is something troubling you?" Ben asked after slid near the boy.

"Oh, its nothing," the boy replied, "Hey do you go to Springdale Elementary?".

"No, but I know where it is," Ben replied, "Did something bad happen to you there, I know school's are quite terrible,".

"Oh no, it's not that," he replied, "I was on a date with my girlfriend, and while we were strolling past the school." he explained, "She used to go there too, so we both got really nostalgic, so we decided to wander into the into the school yard,".

"Is this going anywhere?" Draggie mumbled, feeling board.

"Then we heard this creepy voice, but there was no one round to do the speaking!" he said, sounding freaked out, "It kept saying 'more' 'more', we kind of freaked and left, it was so freaky!".

"Interesting, thanks for the info," Ben said before slipping away, "So, shall we 'investigate'?"

"Why not, sounds fun," Draggie happily replied.

* * *

_After a bit of navigating through town, the duo made it to the school,_

"This should be the place," Ben said as he and Draggie watched from a far.

"Ugh, this brings back bad memories," Draggie moaned, "Let's stay off the roof this time,".

"Indeed," Ben grumbled in agreement, "Let's look before people start coming out,".

Ben then walked through the gate, and it wasn't long till he heard something.

"More, More, Free me," it muttered

"What was that?" Draggie trembled.

"Soon, ssssoon,".

"Over there!" Ben said he ran up to a stature, "Hello, anything in there?".

"What, hello, you can hear me?" three voices asked, "An evil yokai, tricked me into, this stature,".

"Is there a way we can free you?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Uh yesssss, you just need to undo the, three ssssssseals in Ssssssspringdale that bind me," it replied, "Your watch, should be, able to detect them,".

"I'll get right on, later!" Ben then darted off.

"Are you sure about this Ben?" Draggie asked as he hung on tightly, "Something about this seems oddly familiar,".

"It will be fine, to the seals!" Ben proclaimed eagerly.

* * *

_A few moments later,_

With Ben being so excited, it wasn't long until the first seal was found.

"Target acquired, now what?" Ben said.

"I got this," Draggie said casually. He then worked some yokai magic and undid the seal. "Yo yo, gera gera po, and done!"

"Great job partner," Ben thanked, before helping the dragon onto his hat, "Onward, to completion!".

* * *

_A few seals later,_

The two had just made it back to the stature.

"Alright the seals should be undone," Ben explained.

"Curtsy of this epic dragon," Draggie bragged.

"Yeah, not quite, there are sssssstill two ssssssssseals," the voice said.

"What?!" the duo shouted in disbelieve.

"But how can that be?" Ben asked seeming annoyed.

"I could have sworn I unsealed it right!" Draggie moaned.

"Get on, with, it now!" the voice demanded

The two sighed before heading off.

* * *

_More seals later,_

"Alright, that should do it," Ben said.

"Nope, the sssssssseals, are ssssssssstill there!"

"Oh, come on!" Draggie shouted.

_Again, seals later,_

"Nope, not, yet,"

"Gerrrrrrr!"

* * *

_Even more seals later,_

"That should do it," Ben said, running out of breath.

"Nope, not yet, nada,"

"What the heck?!"

* * *

_More seals, again,_

"Try, again, now!" the voice hissed, angering the boy's dragon.

_You know by now,_

"Up and down, left and right, and down into the top, round and round we go, when will this madness stop!?" Ben sang.

* * *

_One more round later,_

"Okay something is going on!" Ben finally snapped.

"Maybe this is a sign we should stop," Draggie suggested as he laid tired atop the hat, who was clearly tired of messing with seals.

"No, I will not give up on getting a new yokai!" Ben said.

"That's what I thought you would say," Draggie groaned, "But I am not undoing 396 more seals!"

"Right, first we must figure out what keeps redoing the seals," Ben then noticed a bush to hide in near one of the seals. He then jumped into it, with Draggie barely holding onto his hat. "Now to find out what the cause of this madness is,".

"So, tired," Draggie painted.

"Want a soda," Ben offered.

"Ooh, yes please!" Ben then tossed Draggie a bottle, which he opened and happily drank down.

Soon after, someone came to the seal. It was the average boy with a yokai watch, Nate and his yokai Whisper and Jibanyan.

"How much longer Nyate?" Jibanyan moaned.

"Whisper?" Nate asked.

"This should be the last one," he proclaimed, before flouting over to it, "I don't what moron would be keep trying to undo these things, oh well,"

"What, that fool Nate has been doing this, how irritating!?" Ben said as he looked through binoculars, "Got any ideas Draggie?" Ben then saw that the Dragon was taking a nap. He looked so peaceful, which made Ben feel a bit bad for all the work he had done. He then gently picked up the dragon, "You must be really tired, will try this again later to night, k?".

Draggie just let a yawn before drifting into dreamland.

"Sleep well my friend," Ben smiled.

* * *

_Later that night._

Ben walked down the street, Draggie relaxing on his hat.

"Now, with the cover of night, no one shall interfere with my plans," Ben said in a cool way, before looking up, "You sure your up for this Draggie?".

"Of course, that nap gave me enough energy to undo more than 292 seals!" Draggie happily proclaimed. "Betterfly also helped too," he then looked at the healing butterfly yokai that flew by Ben with a smile.

Betterfly was a heartful yokai that looked like a large butterfly with purple wings that had yellow marking on them that matched its large yellow atop the blue head with a cute face. With it's strong healing and positive inspirtments, Betterfly was one of Ben's top yokai.

The trio then entered the school yard and approached the stature.

"Alright, that should do it," Ben stated.

"Really, are you, ssssssssure?" The imprisoned yokai asked.

"Considering I just undid the sealing on the stature you stuck in," Draggie said with a hint of snark, "You should be good,".

The ground began to shake, and yokai energy started steaming from the ground.

"Yessssssss, at, lassssssssst!" The creature that was impressed then appeared, slamming on the ground as if it had jumped from the roof. It was a nasty creature, with a slimy brownish purple body, a tar like substance oozing from its flabby legs, at its front stood three snake heads with blue lips, and in the center head's mouth a bid eye with a red iris blinked.

"It was Slimamander!?" Draggie shouted, "Oh no,".

_**Slimamander,**_

_**Boss yokai**_

"Y-yeah, that's him alright," Ben nervously said.

"Wait, you knew it was him all along, didn't you?" Draggie said, seeming a little mad.

"Urm, yeah," Ben replied, "But you know, maybe he doesn't remember us?".

"Hang on a ssssssssssssssssecond, you're the sssssssssssssneaks that beat, me last time!" Slimamander shouted.

"Yah think?" Draggie said with annoyance.

"Let'ssssssss sssssssssee if you, can still besssssssssssssst me, or if you'll ssssssstill make a good ssssssssssssssssssssssssssnack?" the boss threatened.

"Eh, feel free to say I told you so," Ben offered to his partner.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied, before they dashed out of the way of the three-pronged snakes attack.

"You cannot, ssssssssssssssstop me, thissssssssssssss time gyro!"

"Well time to battle," Ben said, before Draggie jumped in to action

"Draggie stone!" he shouted as he sent a rock wave at the boss.

Slimamander then jumped into the air to dodge, surprising his opponents, and landed in front of them.

"Summon someone, summon someone!" Draggie squealed.

"I'm on it!" Ben said, just as freaked out. Ben then pulled a yokai medal out of his pocket, he then flipped it in the air and preceded to say, "Come forth my friend, Snartle!" he slowly slid the medal into the watch, he then spun the watch by the chain before grabbing it and saying "Yokai summon, go!"

_**Summoning Brave**_

_**Sumo shave**_

_**Flame on Grave**_

_**Flash team**_

_**a**_

_**Brave!**_

"Snartle!" the blue masked swordsman said as he swung his blades.

"Time to slice the slime, go get em Snartle!" Ben commanded.

"You got it boss!" he then jumped and the boss and slashed at him, send the beast back.

"How did you get him on the first try again?" Draggie asked.

"Just lucky and determined I guess?" Ben replied humbly, before Betterfly flew in cheerfully, to which Ben looked at the namahage enforcer, "You know what to do,".

The bug nodded and flew over to Snartle and started spreading its pollen. This boosted the brave yokai's stats greatly.

"You're going down you naughty snake!" he shouted before trying to slice the single eye.

But Slimamander closed his mouth to protect the weak spot just as the sword slammed on the middle head. It then opened to show the eye was gone and leaving a tongue to taunt Snartle.

"Hey, how dare you!"

But before Snartle could retaliate against the offence,

"Pon yo go!" Slimamander then breathed fire on him and sent him flying.

"Oh dear," Ben said, feeling worried.

"Hhahaha, you won't, beat me, this time boy!" the boss laughed.

"Well then," Ben said, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Come on, I tired of holding back," Draggie complained, "Turn me into Dragon Lord!".

"Ask, and thou shall receive!" Ben said, before beginning the transformation process.

Ben then pulled out Dragon Lord's medal and flipped it in the air, "Come forth my friend's power, Dragon Lord," he then slept the medal into the watch and spun it once before turning the watch, "Evolution go!".

_**Slippery, Evolution!**_

_**Dragon Time!**_

Draggie then glowed as his transformation began. His body became longer, like a serpent, his hair erupted into a glorious main, a dragon mustache grew on his face. his horns became like that of a dear, his limbs grew longer with talons sprouting from his fingertips, scale spikes appeared on his back, with a little tuft forming from his tail. The dragon orb and the crystal ball on Draggie's head merged together, the new orb was then grabbed by the dragon's talons, after which the yokai opened his eyes. The dragon flew into a pose and let out powerful roar.

"Dragon Lord!" he proclaimed, before for snorting out flames.

"Get em partner!" Ben commanded while pointing dramatically.

The dragon than flew at the snake and tried to maul his heads. Slimamander tried to bite the dragon and missed, he was a slippery yokai after all. However, the boss had tough skin, making it hard for Dragon Lord to do damage.

"Burn you, annoying, foolsssssssssssssssssss!" Slimamander than opened his mouths and breathed fires on all the yokai, causing a bit of pain, "Now taste, this sssssssssssssoultimate, Triple Trouble!", He then started swinging his head at the yokai, knocking them all around. This left them groaning in pain.

"Hang in their guys," Ben then looked to Betterfly, "Quick, use your soultimate Betterfly!".

The butterfly had just brushed off the flames and then nodded to its master. It then flew upwards and spread it's purple wings, "Bestaculer!" as he unleashed the soultimate, healing waves came from the heartful bug, restoring the strength of the other two yokai.

"Thanks buddy!" Dragon lord thanked.

"Nice job kid," Snartle added.

Betterfly smiled at this, feeling grateful as it let out a giggle while touching its mouth with its wing.

Snartle then slashed at the right head. This made it open only to reveal a tongue to taunt the heroes with another razzberry.

"Oh come on!" Snartle shouted sounding annoyed.

"Then it must be there!" Dragon Lord proclaimed, before summoning a large rock and sending it at the left head, "Meteor!".

This made it flinch, before opening to reveal the red eye.

"Gotcha, nail him guys!" Ben commanded.

Snartle then lunged at the boss and slashed the eye.

"Ooroorrororoo!" Slimamander cried in pain as his head flailed back from the blows.

Dragon Lord then slapped the head with his long tail, hurting the boss even more.

Slimamander then shook his heads, before closing the mouths and hiding the eye.

"Not again!" Snartle ranted.

"You won't hide this time slimy," Ben then looked to Snartle, "Let loose your soultimate and find dat eye!".

"With pleasure!" Snartle gritted his teeth as Betterfly boosted him with the pollen. Snartle then leaped into the air and let loose a flurry of sword swipes on all three heads, "For Naughty Brats!".

Well this didn't hurt the he boss, it was still too much for him to keep all his mouths closed and flung them open.

This left the eye clearly visible in the middle mouth, and to dazed to attack.

"Finish this, great Dragon!" Ben said, ready for victory.

"Now face defeat at the hands of my almighty Dragon Rock!" Dragon Lord proclaimed as he flew around his orb as it grew, before letting out a mighty roar and causing a meteor to fall onto the shady boss yokai.

The rock hit him with great force, taking the boss's health down to zero, "Naarrgogogogogorrr aahhhhh!" he cried as his heads flailed about before hitting the ground in defeated.

"Mission, Complete!" Ben said, sounding cool with a pose to match, "Nice work friends!".

"That will show yah!" Snartle laughed.

"Great job everyone," Dragon Lord said as he turned back to Draggie. He then saw his partner walking towards the slimy monster, "Uh Ben, what are you doing?".

Ben then approached the monster and pulled out a nom burger he had gotten early. Ben grabbed the top of one of the heads and shoved in the burger. He then quickly stepped back as the boss flailed back to life.

"Om, nom, nom, mmmmm, mmmm,mmmmmh gyro!" he said as he munched, "Mmmmhh, that's way better than, any poor traveler, that I've ever sssssssssssssnacked on!".

"Glad you liked it," Ben said with smile, while Draggie and Betterfly were hiding from behind.

"Hang on a sssssssssssssecond, why are you being, ssssssssso ssssssudenly nice?" the boss asked, "Ssssssshouldn't you, have ssssssssssssealed, me up?".

"Truth be told, I wish to be your friend," Ben explained, "While we did have a scuffle in the past, I think your one of the coolest yokai in this world,".

"Really, no one hasssssss ever giving me that kind, of compliment before,".

"Really, that must feel bad," Draggie replied.

"Yeah, though maybe if I, didn't eat them firssssst, it might have gone better," Slimamander thought out loud, making the other yokai nervous.

"Well, if you join forces with me, I can treat you nicely," Ben offered, "Just please don't eat anyone,".

"Mmhhhh, gyro," Slimamander's thought about this offer.

"You can have more nom burgers?" Draggie offered.

"Well, when you, put it that way," Slimamander then glowed as a green medal that had the boss on it appeared and flouted towards Ben, "I guess I could, try to be nicer, with a sssssssssstrong friend like you, gyro,".

Ben starred in at the medal in dumbfounded happiness, "Oh my gosh, it actually worked!" he said sound a mix between excitement and disbelieve, before bursting into utter joy, "We got a boss yokai, yahooooooooo!" he shouted as he struck a pose, which his yokai joined.

"Well then, I better be, off I ssssssssssaposssssse," Slimamander said with a smile, which looked a bit odd with the mouth that had the eye.

"What are you going to do now, being free and all?" Draggie asked.

"After all the terror I once causssssssed, I think I'll go watch some sssssssssssuper hero ssssssssssssshows," he explained, much to the others surprise, "I wanted to catch up and, learn better moralsssssssss," Slimamander explained as he started to crawl away, "Sssssssssee you, later, friendsssssssssssssssssss!".

"Well superheroes are cool," Ben stated, "Espically the Japanese ones that look like bugs, or whales in my case, hehe,".

"Maybe he'll turning into a superhero someday?" Draggie laughed, which made Ben make a face.

"Real subtle Draggie," Ben said.

"Teehee," Draggie laughed with mischief.

Ben then smiled has looked at the medal, "Slimamander, you will be the first of many of bosses to join my team," his eyes then shined, "I can't wait to see what wonders await my collection next, hmhmh,".

* * *

**Ben: Well that was fun.**

**Draggie: Yeah, it was nice you hang with you again.**

**Ben: Sorry for writing these stories as much, its been hard to find 'good' yokai watch related things.**

**Draggie: Not mention your working on that Digimon story trying to redeem evil warriors or something?. Tell your OC Digimon I said hi.**

**Ben: Oh I know the youngest one will love that.**

**Draggie: Tell me about.**

**Ben: Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the first episode of my spin off series. If you like, let me know and I'll do more.**

**Draggie: These are mostly just for fun and to help Ben get back into writing yokai watch so he can finish the main story were in.**

**Ben: Hey, didn't you get finally get into the main show?**

**Draggie: Yes! They finally let me in, you can spot me in the intro for 'Yokai Watch!' **

**Ben: So happy for you pal. I just hope they depict you right.**

**Draggie: And if they don't, we can just say it's an different Draggie from me.**

**Ben: Remember everyone, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories. **

**Draggie: Until next time, see yah later!**

**Ben: Chao!**


End file.
